


You Know You Got It If It Makes You Feel Good

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Series: Our Place [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica reminisces about Logan and wonders about his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Got It If It Makes You Feel Good

Veronica had been trying to read her Law and Social Inequality textbook for over an hour, but she could not seem to concentrate for any appreciable length of time. She glanced at the pile of her textbooks on the desk: Juvenile Delinquency, Gender Issues in Criminal Justice, Psychology of Criminal Behavior and Sociology of Sexual Deviance. A small smirk played across her face as her glance lingered on that book. Logan would enjoy that class; he would say he _was_ a textbook on sexual deviance. Sometimes during Professor Lake’s more pedantic lectures, Veronica would narrate in her head with a reel of Logan’s snarky quips.

Veronica gave up trying to read and climbed onto her lofted bed. She flopped back and grabbed the remote to her stereo; clicking till the song she was looking for floated out of the speakers.

Veronica closed her eyes as she remembered back to the days immediately after Aaron’s arrest. In the beginning weeks of that summer, Veronica and Logan had spent most of their time together. Despite the media circus and Logan's arrest, they were happy. They went to the beach, to dinner and to the movies.

The night in his truck when he told her he thought he was in love with her, she was happier than she'd ever been. She felt like he was the only man in the world for her.

She rolled off the bed and dug around in a milk crate under her bed. She found the photo album she was looking for and flipped through the pages. Her gaze lit on picture after picture: her and Logan smiling at each other, Logan smirking at her while lounging by his pool, Logan passed out after drinking margaritas all afternoon.

She sang along under her breath as she came to the last picture she had of them together from that summer.

The picture was not the greatest, quality-wise, but it was her favorite. Wallace had been playing with her camera and accidentally snapped a candid shot of them. She ran her fingers over the picture; the framing was off-center. She was sitting in Logan's lap while talking and Logan was staring at her, his arms casually wrapped around her waist. She had never been able to see anything but pure love in his eyes. She was still singing along as she shut the album.

***

"Hey Logan, it's me. I was just calling to see what's up with you. When you get a chance give me a call. I'm thinking of you. Talk to you soon."

***

The following day, Veronica sat on a blanket in the middle of Sheehan Beach, her book spread across her lap. The same song filled her ears once again.

She turned the volume up on her iPod and stared at the people scattered around her in the grassy area of campus. Groups of friends sat giggling in the afternoon sun, drinking who-knows-what out of Solo cups. There were couples sprinkled around, holding hands and making out.

Veronica remembered sitting alone watching from the sidelines once before. She recalled sitting on the couch at The Grand one afternoon last year, waiting for Duncan. Logan had been in his room until there was a knock on the door. He emerged from his room and Veronica couldn't help but notice how good he looked. She remembered just how perfectly his jeans hung on him, how the t-shirt he was wearing pulled just-so across his chest.

Her bubble burst when Kendall appeared in the doorway. The buxom brunette leaned into Logan, whispering in his ear, running her hand over his chest. Veronica locked eyes with Logan as he led Kendall into the bedroom, and it felt like a small piece of her was torn away and went with him.

Veronica shook her head, coming back to the present. She flipped the page of her textbook and hummed along to the music.

A couple walked passed her, and the girl let out a giggle, briefly reminding her of another couple. Almost before her very eyes, she could see Logan walking the Neptune High hallway holding Hannah's hand. He had leaned in and nuzzled her neck, and Hannah giggled the same soft giggle that the passing girl just had.

Just as that sound had broken a piece of her then, it still stung now, even months later.

She couldn't take the flashes of long-buried memories any longer, and so she turned the iPod off, returning to her books.

***

"Hey, Logan, we've been playing phone tag and I was hoping to catch you. My roommate and I are going out tonight, but if you get this message soon give me a call. Miss you. Bye."

***

Saturday evening Veronica was in her dorm room trying to pick out an outfit. The night before, she and her roommate Jaime, met up with a group of girls that lived in a dorm across the quad, and they invited Veronica and her roommate to go out. Jaime had already gotten dressed and headed across campus, but Veronica had just gotten out of the shower.

She stood in black pants and her bra while she mixed a drink. She ambled back over to the closet, trying to pick out a shirt. She clicked on the stereo as she meandered past, and music filled the room.

She pulled one shirt over head and looked in the mirror. _Eh, not this one._ She lifted it over head and tossed it onto her bed. She took a sip of her drink and pawed through the shirts again.

She came across a top that she hadn't worn in forever. She sipped her drink, shrugged her shoulders and tried it on. She admired the way the shirt flattered what little cleavage she had and smiled—she'd found her outfit.

She bounced around her room to the music, while putting her things in a wristlet. A knock at the door interrupted her task. She drained the rest of her drink and clicked the volume down on the stereo.

Veronica opened the door and a huge grin broke across her face. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she cried, throwing herself into Logan's arms.

Logan stepped into her room, taking in the small dimensions of the dorm room. "Well, we've been leaving messages for each other all week. I finally got everything settled at the new house, and I figured I'd come by to see you." Logan flopped back onto her bed and put his hands behind his head. "So this is your dorm room, huh?"

Veronica turned and waved a hand, "Yup, it’s a spacious marvel of modern architecture."

Logan swung around on the bed and leaned against the wall, shrugging. "It’s not bad, I’m just glad I don't have to live here. I need my space."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you need your space. You moved into a house, all by your-lonesome."

Logan leered at her as he said, "hey, if you want to move in, I wouldn't mind giving up a drawer or two.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow at him. "All I merit is a drawer?"

"Well I guess you could have a small corner, if you asked nicely," Logan retorted, smirking.

Veronica hopped up onto the bed next to him. "But then I wouldn't have all of this,” she said, as she gestured grandly. “Who would want to give up being crammed into a 12 by 15 cell? With a roommate, no less?"

Logan looked around curiously, "Where is the roommate I've heard so _little_ about?"

Veronica slipped from the bed and walked over to where she left her empty cup. "Jaime went to pre-game it with our new friends." She shook her glass in Logan's direction. "You want something?"

Logan shrugged as he answered. "Ah, pre-gaming. A very important part of college life."

Veronica snorted. "Well, Jaime has definitely mastered it. She was drinking a beer _in_ the shower earlier. Did you know the soap dish is the perfect place to set your drink while you wash?"

Logan gave her a pointed look. "Uh, Hello? Look who you're asking."

Veronica giggled as she handed him his drink, "Right, I forgot, Logan Echolls, drinker extraordinaire." She paused before saying, "so back to the elusive beach house…will you actually divulge _where_ this house is now that you’ve moved in? Or am I going to have to do a little detective work to find out?"

Logan raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "You mean you haven't tried already?"

Veronica pretended to look hurt. "I already promised that I wouldn’t peek. I have no idea where the new place is." A quick look of nervousness passed over her pretty face. "How far away is it? Are you going to be logging a lot of miles, coming to visit me?"

Logan didn't meet her gaze, and the queasy feeling she’d had a moment before flared up into outright panic.

"Logan?"

Finally, he met her stare. "I know you had plans tonight…but I thought maybe I'd take you to see the place."

Veronica pushed the butterflies down. "I'd love to see it, but _again_ , how far are we going? Will I at least be back for classes on Monday?"

Logan kept a straight face, revealing nothing. "You'll see when we get there."

Veronica acquiesced with a roll of her eyes, turning off the lights in her room as she followed Logan out the door. As they walked across campus to Pike Lot, she text messaged Jaime to let her know she wouldn’t be meeting them out at the bar.

When the crosswalk signal chirped, they made their way across the street to Logan's car. Once settled in the passenger seat, Veronica reached for Logan's hand. "Even if it's far, it's okay. We'll make it work."

Logan gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Just wait and see. Now, close your eyes."  
Veronica turned sharply to face him. "What? No way… just take me there."

"Come on, Veronica, just play along for once,” Logan wheedled, pouting.

Veronica sighed, suppressed a grin and covered her eyes with her hand. She peeked out between two fingers, "Happy now?"

Logan cranked the engine and put the car in gear. "Yes, very. Now, no more peeking," he commanded sternly.

They drove in silence for only a few minutes before Veronica got restless. She fidgeted in her seat until Logan placed a steadying hand on her thigh. "If you keep squirming like that, this is going to be a very unpleasant ride."

Veronica stilled, but Logan left his hand resting possessively on her thigh.

Finally, he pulled to a stop and put the car in park.

"Are we there?" Veronica asked, her eyes still clenched tight.

Logan didn't answer, but instead got out of the car and ran around to open the passenger door. He helped her out of the car, making sure her eyes remained closed.

Excitement flurried in Veronica. "This isn't that far. We were only in the car for like, fifteen minutes. Can I look now?"

Logan stood next to her holding her hand, "Okay, now you can look."

Veronica opened her eyes and immediately, her jaw dropped in surprise. She turned to face Logan as she sputtered, "You bought it? _How? Why?_ "

Logan flushed from his cheeks all the way down his neck and shrugged, "You love it and it's where you first said..."

Veronica stared into Logan's warm chocolate eyes, thinking back to the previous spring, when he came with her to tour the campus. They had reconciled only a month before, but even after all they'd been through, their relationship was strong. After seeing all the scheduled sights, they wandered away from the campus and found their way down to the beach.

They'd been giggling and holding hands when Veronica noticed _the house_. It was smaller than the rest on the block, but that only meant that it wasn't a mansion. The sun was setting behind it and the beach that spread to the ocean beyond shined in the amber glow.

She told Logan at the time that she thought it was the perfect house—that someday she wanted to live in a house just like it.

And then, in the enthusiasm of that moment, she'd turned to him and told him she loved him. The words had come almost too easily, and she'd thought she'd want to immediately take them back, but she didn't.

The look on Logan's face had told her that he felt it too. He'd leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against hers before pulling back to whisper, "I love you too."

 _I can't believe he bought the house._

She turned back to stare up at it in undisguised amazement. "You know you’re just a big ol' softie, don't you?"

Logan's eyes glinted and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Don't tease, Veronica. You know there is nothing soft about me." He pressed his hips against hers. "Come on, I want to show you the inside."

Veronica tugged on his hand stopping him, "Logan. You bought this house and I love it, but…I'm not ready to move in with you."

Logan took both her hands in his. "Baby, buying the house wasn't about trying to get you to move in with me. I just wanted it to be here for you when you _are_ ready and in the meantime, I'll clear out a few drawers for you, and maybe even part of the closet."

Veronica's eyes shined with tears. "I love you."

Logan smiled down at her, "I know _that_. Don’t you remember? You told me right here, not long ago. What else ya got for me?"

Veronica grinned. "What else do you want? I already gave you all the pieces of my heart."

"Hey, if I've got the pieces of _your_ heart than you've got all the pieces of _mine_ …” Logan dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, and dragged her towards the front door. “Now come inside and take a look at this place,” he demanded, “I’ve got a king-sized bed that’s just _dying_ to be christened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://cheesy-love.livejournal.com/profile)[**cheesy_love**](http://cheesy-love.livejournal.com/) Song Challenge. My cheesy love song was Piece of My Heart by Janis Joplin.


End file.
